


Même pas cap'

by BienSeant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BienSeant/pseuds/BienSeant
Summary: Il est comme ça, Ron, il y peut rien. D'abord, c'est la faute à Seamus. Et puis un peu à Hermione, aussi, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est jamais là pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises plus grosse que lui ? Et puis il a pas choisi, non plus. Il pouvait pas savoir que ça tomberait sur Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y peut ? C'est pas sa faute.Peut-être, mais pour changer, c'est Drago qui trinque. Et lui non plus n'a rien demandé...





	1. Chapter 1

_« Je sais ! Tu n'as qu'à embrasser Malefoy ! »_

_« Quoi !? »_

 

La journée de Ronald Bilius Weasley avait mal commencé, de toute façon. Mal dormi, pas envie de se lever, gueule de bois. La veille, ils avaient joué aux cartes jusqu'à très tard dans le dortoir, et il avait perdu. Lamentablement. Toutes les parties. Absolument toutes. Alors il avait bu. Beaucoup. Et donc, dès le matin, Ron avait su que la journée qui se présentait serait mauvaise. Au petit-déjeuner, Coq l'avait ridiculisé en s'écrasant dans son assiette. Et comme la lettre était de sa mère, il avait été humilié une seconde fois. Ensuite, ils avaient eu cours de Potions. Ron n'aimait pas les potions. Ça ne l'intéressait pas, il n'était pas doué, et le prof avait pris son chaudron comme modèle de ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Ron s'en moquait un peu, il quittait Poudlard pour de bon à la fin de l'année et il n'avait pas besoin d'un Optimal en Potions. Mais il avait fait perdre des points à Gryffondor, et ça, il ne s'en moquait pas.

 

Mais il ne savait pas encore que le pire restait à venir. Midi arriva. À table, Seamus Finnigan reparla de ses défaites pitoyables de la veille, et de l'argent qu'il leur devait.

« Mais on n'a jamais parié d'argent ! » paniqua Ron.

« Tu m'en dois un paquet de toute façon » rétorqua Seamus.

Ron se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait affronté des trolls, des araignées et des mangemorts, mais il était toujours embarrassé par ses problèmes financiers. Poudlard lui avait coûté cher. Il avait dû remplacer son matériel défectueux qu'il tenait de George qui le tenait de Charlie, acheter son équipement de Quidditch qu'il n'avait pas osé demandé à ses parents qui venaient d'en offrir un neuf à Ginny, sans compter toutes ses dépenses à Préaulard. Il savait que sa mère se saignait déjà pour payer les frais habituels, alors il avait emprunté de l'argent à ses potes. Surtout à Harry, qui faisait semblant d'oublier les dettes, mais pas que. Et Seamus venait de le lui rappeler.

« On n'a qu'à lui donner un gage, dit Seamus. Tu fais un gage, et j'efface toutes mes dettes. »

Un gage... Ron n'aimait pas ça du tout. Quand il l'avait décidé, Seamus pouvait être une vraie pourriture. Il avait forcément une idée derrière la tête. Le fait que Dean s'empresse de suivre l'exemple de Seamus et réclame lui aussi un gage n'était pas en sa faveur. À la fin, même Harry et Néville se laissèrent entraîner dans l'affaire. Merci les copains. Seule Hermione leva les yeux en disant qu'ils étaient pires que les premières années. Ron lui en était reconnaissant, mais il fallait admettre qu'il aurait probablement fait pareil s'il avait été à leur place. C'est alors que Seamus eut l'éclair de génie qui allait finir de pourrir sa journée.

 

« Je sais ! Tu n'as qu'à embrasser Malefoy ! »

« Quoi !? »

 

Le gage parfait. Rapide, sans douleur, humiliant au possible, l'efficacité même. Seamus avait l'air si fier de lui, et Harry et Dean trouvèrent cela très amusant eux aussi, la surprise passée. Hermione, elle, avait détourné son attention de la discussion immature. Ron était seul avec son gage. Embrasser un mec... Et Malefoy en plus ! Qu'il détestait depuis la toute première année, et sans doute avant ça, avant même de le connaître. Ron rit jaune avec les autres. Il était presque sûr qu'ils le charriaient, qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment sérieux. Mais voilà, Seamus Finnigan prononça les paroles fatidiques, et une fois prononcées, Ron sût qu'il ne pourrait échapper à son destin.

 

« Alors, l'asticota l'irlandais, tu te dégonfles ? »

 

Le sang de Ron ne fit qu'un tour.

 

Chez les Weasley, on ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. On faisait ses preuves. On relevait les défis. Ron avait beau être le moins notable de sa fratrie, il avait lui aussi cet orgueil tout familial. C'était plus fort que lui, ce n'était pas pour se faire remarquer, ni pour jouer aux durs à cuire, simplement, on ne provoquait pas impunément un Weasley. Tout jeune, Ron avait toujours répondu aux « chiche » et autres « même pas cap' ». Là, ce que disait Seamus, c'était la même chose.

 

Et comme même le hasard avait décidé de s'y mettre, pile à ce moment-là, Drago Malefoy passa les portes de la grande salle. Les dés étaient jetés. Weasley sixième du nom se leva de table avec détermination, sans prononcer un seul mot, s'approcha de l'héritier Malefoy, qui ne le remarqua qu'au dernier moment, et prit son visage dans ses mains.

 

Il essaya de l'embrasser. Vraiment. Il y réussit en partie ; ses lèvres étaient bien sur celles de Malefoy, et quelques secondes passèrent sans que rien n'arrive. Ron avait toute l'expérience nécessaire pour savoir ce qui était sensé se passer ensuite, mais il se voyait très mal demander : « Malefoy, ça te dirait d'ouvrir un peu la bouche pour que j'en mette plein la vue à Seamus ? ». Le Serpentard resta tétanisé un instant, puis commença à se débattre. Ron recula à la première résistance, en priant Merlin pour que Seamus ait bien vu. Il se tourna vers la table des Gryffondor en s'essuyant la bouche avec dégoût. Ses amis avaient les yeux exorbités et Seamus avait laissé tomber sa fourchette. Ils avaient vu, donc. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas l'intention de recommencer.

 

Malefoy aurait bien aimé pouvoir tuer Weasley d'un seul regard. Plusieurs jurons bien sentis se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais aucun ne sortait, la surprise était trop importante et la colère pas encore assez.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Weasley ? » cracha-t-il enfin.

 

Ron aurait préféré disparaître, mais puisqu'il était là, autant fanfaronner un peu.

« Merci, Malefoy, dit-il avec le sourire, tu viens de me faire gagner un paquet de gallions ! » Et, criant vers la table des Gryffondor : « Un Weasley ne se dégonfle jamais ! »

 

Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de se retourner, et lui décocha un bon coup de poing dans le nez. L'imbécile tomba à la renverse, complètement sonné. C'était la première fois que Drago frappait quelqu'un. Il ne se serait pas cru capable de frapper si fort. Ils se regardèrent un instant, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Weasley avait les cheveux qui lui retombaient devant les yeux et un filet de sang lui coulait du nez. Il avait l'air ridicule. Drago tourna les talons et quitta la grande salle à grand pas en refusant de prendre en compte ses jointures douloureuses. Hors de question que ses idiots de Gryffondors se rendent compte qu'il s'était fait mal en frappant.

 

Ron essuya distraitement son nez sur sa manche. Il n'y avait pas été de main morte, l'enfoiré. Ça faisait un mal de chien ! Il sentit ses amis arriver dans son dos.

« Ron ? Ça va ? » « Il faut qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? »

Harry et Hermione.

« Désolé, mec, je pensais pas que tu le ferais vraiment ! »

Là, c'était Seamus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, répondit Ron en reniflant avant d'accepter le mouchoir de Néville, faut pas me chercher. Et merci pour la dette. »

 


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant le reste de la journée, la rumeur de l'épisode avait rempli les couloirs.   
  
_\- Weasley a embrassé Malefoy !-_  
 _\- Tu me fais marcher-_  
 _\- Je te jure, c'était dans la grande salle, Bérénice a tout vu !-_  
 _\- Eurk, deux mecs, mais c'est dégueulasse !-_  
 _\- Mais non, c'était juste un gage, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?-_  
 _\- Même pour un gage, je pourrais pas-_  
 _\- N'empêche, c'était culotté... Vaut mieux pas l'embêter le Weasley-_  
 _\- Et Malefoy non plus, paraît qu'il lui a pété le nez !-_  
 _\- Moi, c'est pas le nez que j'aurais visé...-_  
  
Ron lui, avait simplement fait comme si de rien n'était. Le Serpentard avait adopté la même stratégie, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Il avait embrassé Malefoy, Malefoy l'avait cogné. C'était de bonne guerre, ils étaient quitte, et l'école trouverait bien vite d'autres ragots bien plus savoureux.   
Sauf que ce n'était pas si simple.   
Parce que Ron s'en voulait. C'était typique. Il agissait sans réfléchir, se rendait compte de sa bêtise après coup, au besoin avec l'aide d'Hermione, et quand tout le monde avait oublié, il ressassait ses erreurs et se rendait malade de honte.   
Ce soir-là, Ron avait encore plus de mal à relativiser que d'habitude. En y repensant, c'était vraiment moche de sa part. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça a une fille sans lui demander, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait fait à un garçon ? Ginny n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il n'y avait pas de différence. Mais c'était la faute de Seamus, aussi. Il était sensé le connaître ! C'était trop facile de prétendre après l'avoir provoqué que ce n'était pas son intention. Et Malefoy l'avait frappé, alors faute punie à moitié pardonnée ? Et puis s'ils commençaient à tenir les comptes des insultes, mauvais coups et autres humiliations que le Serpentard leur avait fait subir depuis qu'ils se connaissaient... Mais ce n'était pas une raison, si ?   
  
Drago, lui aussi, avait peine a dépasser l'incident. Ce n'était pas suffisant que sa famille soit déshonorée, qu'il soit obligé de retourner à Poudlard après tout ce qui était passé et de faire profil bas, non, il fallait que Weasmoche vienne l'embrasser de force en plein milieu de la grande salle  et que ça devienne le sujet de toute l'école ! Plus personne ne le respecterait après ça ! Pas qu'on le respectait beaucoup en ce moment, mais justement, il n'avait pas besoin qu'une bande de Gryffondors bravaches en rajoutent.   
Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Quand il avait commencé à avoir l'âge de s'intéresser à ce genre de choses, il avait été occupé par des affaires autrement plus importantes. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à... à tout ça. Mais maintenant, Weasley était le premier avec qui il avait... fait quoi que ce soit. Et contre son gré. C'était doublement humiliant, et en plus il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Savoir qu'il lui avait cassé le nez n'était qu'une bien maigre consolation. D'autant que sa main lui faisait encore mal.  
  
  
* * *

  
  
Le lendemain, les garçons se contentèrent de s'ignorer comme la veille, un peu perdus dans leurs pensées, se demandant si l'autre aussi avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil.   
Et la vie à Poudlard aurait pu reprendre son cours, ils auraient simplement enfoui l'épisode dans les recoins obscurs de leur mémoire, comme un secret de famille dont il est mal vu de parler à table.  
Mais c'était sans compter le caractère de Ron. Et le tempérament des Weasley.  
  
Ron était régulièrement sujet au ressentiment et aux idées noires. Sans provocation, il avait plutôt tendance à s'entêter et fuir ses torts, et préférait garder ses problèmes pour lui. Mais il avait aussi parfois envie d'agir, d'arranger les choses. Comme habituellement il finissait par faire pire que mieux, il suivait rarement ce genre d'impulsions, mais cette fois-ci, il céda. Il se sentait trop mal, et il en avait assez de se prendre la tête pour quelqu'un qu'il détestait et qui le lui rendait bien. Aussi, à la première occasion :  
  
« Malefoy ! »  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna, surpris et inquiet que Ron ait rompu leur accord tacite de s'ignorer mutuellement. Il composa alors son air le plus méprisant, attendant ce que l'autre avait à lui dire.  
Ron ne savait pas par où commencer. Dans sa tête, ce qu'il voulait -et devait- dire à Malefoy était extrêmement simple. Traduire cette nécessité en mots, c'était une autre paire de manches. Un Weasley, se répéta Ron, un Weasley n'a pas peur du ridicule, et ne recule pas devant une difficulté.  
  
« Bah, je voulais te dire... Pour la fois, dans la grande salle... »   
Ron ne se laissa pas décontenancer par l'expression dégoûtée de Malefoy. Il fallait toujours qu'il en rajoute.    
« Donc, pour euh... pour ça ; ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec toi. »  
  
Drago ne voyait pas vraiment où le rouquin voulait en venir, mais c'était l'occasion de railler un peu.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Weasemoche ? Je ne suis pas stupide. »  
Les insultes et la morgue lui venaient tout naturellement, comme leurs premières années à Poudlard. Il avait presque l'impression d'être revenu dans le temps, et c'était incroyablement libérateur.   
« Je sais, continua-t-il, qu'un autre imbécile de Gryffondor, l'irlandais probablement, t'as lancé un défi encore moins intelligent que lui et tu n'as pas pu te maîtriser. T'espère quoi en me disant ça ? Que je vais m'excuser de t'avoir frappé ? Parce que si c'est le cas tu te trompes lourdement. »  
  
« Ah, tant mieux, répondit Weasley en regardant ses pieds, je ne voulais pas que tu t'imagines des trucs... »  
Alors c'était ça qui l'inquiétait ? Drago sourit. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas eu le dessus sur quelqu'un. Et voir ce grand échalas baisser les yeux et bredouiller était excellent pour son moral.   
« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien. Tu as peur des rumeurs ? Ou alors que je porte plainte ? Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée... »  
Le visage de Weasley s'empourpra immédiatement.  
« T'es vraiment pas croyable! » s'écria-t-il.  
Drago ne s'attendait pas à perdre le contrôle de la situation aussi vite.  
« Moi je viens m'excuser et toi le premier truc auquel tu penses c'est me faire du chantage ! C'est pourtant pas faute d'essayer de se comporter en adulte ! D'accord, j'ai accepté un gage stupide, mais je te rappelle que tu m'as cassé le nez ! »  
« Hey, moi je ne t'ai rien demandé, répliqua Drago sur le même ton. C'est toi qui m'a embrassé contre mon gré devant tout le monde, et c'est toi qui vient m'en reparler. Et puis, 'se comporter en adulte', laisse-moi rire ! Tout ce que tu as fait c'est t'inquiéter du regard des autres et me crier dessus. Et tes excuses, je ne les ai pas entendues. »  
« Bah je m'excuse ! Je voulais le faire depuis le début, mais on peut pas dire que tu m'as facilité la tâche ! »  
Drago était furieux, mais Weasley reconnaissait ses torts et ça ne servait à rien de vouloir défaire ce qui avait été fait. Mieux valait profiter de la situation.   
« Redis-le. » dit-il froidement en croisant les bras.   
Wealsey fronça les sourcils, mais s'exécuta.  
« Je suis désolé, dit-il plus calmement. J'ai fait un truc idiot, c'était pas bien, et c'est tombé sur toi. Je te présente mes excuses. »  
La voix de Weasley était un étrange mélange d'humilité et de défi. Tendu, la mâchoire serrée, il fixait Drago d'un regard noir sans se rendre compte de la mèche de cheveux qui tombait entre ses yeux, et pendant un instant déroutant, Drago eut l'impression de le voir pour la première fois.   
« Encore. » demanda-t-il.  
Il comprit aussitôt qu'il avait poussé sa chance. Weasley roula des yeux avant de se remettre en colère.  
« Tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire voir. Je vois même pas pourquoi je fais des efforts. »  
Et Drago le laissa partir furibond dans le couloir, apaisé par le doux sentiment de victoire qui s'emparait de lui. Après tout, c'était la première fois que Weasley lui faisait des excuses. Et par deux fois.   
  
Ron marcha un moment avant de se calmer. Malgré la dispute, il était assez content de lui. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, et si Malefoy n'était pas content, c'était son problème. Il pouvait raconter ce qu'il voulait, Ron n'en avait rien à faire. De toute façon, toute l'école était déjà au courant de l'épisode, et de ce qu'il en savait, personne n'avait levé le petit doigt pour prendre la défense du Serpentard. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

L'incident était désormais définitivement clos. Quand le souvenir de l'épisode effleurait l'esprit de Ron, il était assez fier d'être aller s'excuser, et son audace de la grande salle le faisait presque sourire. Parce que, tout de même : Malefoy.

Quand l'incident se rappelait à Drago, il était satisfait d'avoir pu déverser sa rancœur, et étrangement les excuses de Weasley lui suffisaient. Il n'éprouvait même plus de honte en repensant à ce qui s'était passé, après tout ce n'était pas grand chose comparé à toutes les humiliations qu'il avait fait subir à aux Gryffondors en son temps...

Quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, ils risquaient toujours un regard vers l'autre, se demandant s'il était aussi serein avec cette histoire. Quand ils se voyaient, chacun à un bout de la grande salle, des pensées vagues mêlées de souvenirs passaient sans prévenir, affleuraient en sourdine à la frontière de leur esprit.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a eu besoin de s'excuser ? Comment peut-il savoir pour Seamus ? Pourquoi ça m'intéresse de savoir ? À quoi est-ce qu'il pense ? Est-ce qu'il m'en veut encore ? Est-ce qu'il fait semblant d'être tranquille pour avoir la paix ? Est-ce qu'il y pense aussi souvent que moi ?_

L'incident était donc parfaitement clos.

 

« Messieurs Weasley et Malefoy ! Arrêtez donc de bailler aux corneilles ! Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez sortir ! »

Les deux élèves sursautèrent à la sèche réprimande de McGonagall. Trop surpris pour se donner une contenance, ils s'excusèrent dans un balbutiement commun. La sorcière les dévisagea un instant en haussant les sourcils.

« Vous ne semblez pas vous rappeler que vous êtes ici pour passer vos ASPIC. Je retire cinq points à chacune de vos maisons. Et vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau après le cours pour une retenue. »

 

Une retenue avec Malefoy ! Quelle horreur ! En tout cas c'est ce que Ron pensa par réflexe. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau onze ans. Quand il croisa les regards désolés d'Harry et Hermione, il pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules. Weasley contre Malefoy, il fallait croire que c'était écrit. Ron s'en serait presque amusé si les derniers jours ne s'étaient pas rappelés brusquement à lui quand il se retrouva seul avec Malefoy en face de l'intransigeante McGonagall.

 

« Vous semblez avoir perdu toute concentration cette semaine. Je comptais passer votre ridicule altercation de l'autre jour, pensant que l'affaire était close, mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. »

Weasley et Malefoy s'empressèrent de s'expliquer, entremêlant leurs réponses.

« Ce n'était qu'un pari stupide, il s'est excusé ! »

« Je l'avais provoqué, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de rester à l'infirmerie ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard effaré en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient chacun défendu l'autre. McGonagall les regarda d'un air soucieux.

« Je sais que vous traversez une période difficile, comme nous tous. Mais ce n'est pas pas une raison pour se donner en spectacle dans des démonstrations de violence. Poudlard se doit d'être un modèle de savoir vivre et de décence. Je vous donne une semaine de retenue, vous viendrez nettoyer la salle de Métamorphose tous les soirs, sans magie, évidemment. L'elfe qui accomplit ce travail d'habitude s'est cassé une jambe et doit se reposer. Vous commencez ce soir. »

 

Si on avait dit à Ron qu'il se serait un jour servi d'un balai autrement qu'en volant avec, il aurait bien rit. Mais il avait l'habitude des corvées au Terrier, il grognait, mais faisait ce qu'on lui demandait. Il prit donc le balai qui traînait dans un des placards et commença à nettoyer le sol.

Pour Drago, c'était un peu plus délicat. Il se sentait rabaissé, et n'avait commencé à s'activer qu'après avoir soutenu le regard terrible de son professeur pendant plusieurs minutes. Et même résigné, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était sensé faire. Il ne connaissait même pas le sort de nettoyage le plus basique ; sans magie, il était complètement perdu. Au bout d'un moment, McGonagall eut pitié de lui et lui donna un chiffon en lui ordonnant de dépoussiérer les meubles et les étagères. Ce que Drago fit, en jetant toute la poussière par terre.

« Tu le fais exprès ? siffla Ron entre ses dents pour ne pas se faire entendre. Je viens de balayer ce coin ! »

« Je fais ce que je peux ! » répliqua Drago sur le même ton.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à une heure tardive, et quand McGonagall, enfin satisfaite, les congédia, ils s'en furent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs sans demander leur reste. Ron était épuisé et s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

 

La retenue du lendemain se passa de la même façon, si ce n'est qu'ils réussirent à ne pas trop se gêner. Ils commençaient à s'habituer à la présence silencieuse de l'autre, ils étaient si fatigués à la fin qu'ils dormaient mieux, et ils retrouvaient une certaine assiduité en cours. Dans l'ensemble, la punition fonctionnait, et ils avaient l'esprit un peu plus tranquille. Il y eut bien un incident le troisième soir, quand l'elfe Polly apparut dans la salle avec son plâtre, pleurant et suppliant malgré les ordres de McGonagall qu'elle pouvait reprendre son travail avec une seule jambe. Drago s'était écarté le plus possible, à la fois écœuré et embarrassé par la situation. Il trouvait ces créatures pitoyables et profondément dérangeantes. Weasley s'était doucement approché de l'elfe et avait essayé maladroitement de la rassurer, et lui avait parlé d'une association, une idée de Granger sans doute. Drago n'avait pas pu masquer une expression de dégoût quand le Gryffondor avait tapoté le dos de l'elfe à travers le chiffon qui lui servait d'habit. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'un sorcier, même un Weasley, puisse s'abaisser à ce point. Mais ces valeurs-là n'avaient plus cours, il le savait.

 

Le quatrième soir, McGonagall les interpela avant qu'ils ne se mettent au travail.

« Messieurs Weasley et Malefoy, approchez. J'ai rendez-vous au Ministère de la magie et ne pourrait donc pas surveiller votre retenue ce soir. Comme je trouve vos efforts satisfaisants, je vous propose une alternative : plutôt que de reporter la retenue d'une journée, je vais vous faire confiance pour ce soir. Si à mon retour j'apprends qu'il est arrivé quoi que ce soit, je prolonge votre retenue d'une semaine. Mai si vous travaillez comme hier, je vous ferai grâce des trois prochains jours et votre retenue sera terminée.

 

Ron eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas prononcer à voix haute le « Déjà ? » qui lui était immédiatement venu à l'esprit. La sorcière se retourna juste avant de sortir, leur lançant un regard qui leur glaça le sang et leur coupa toute envie de trahir sa confiance. Puis ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

 

Ils commencèrent alors leur travail, mais sans la surveillance de leur professeur, l'atmosphère était légèrement différente. Plus paisible peut-être. Ron s'était habitué à sa tâche répétitive, c'était relaxant, et ça l'amusait de voir Malefoy galérer avec ses chiffons.

« Attends, regarde, dit-il en s'approchant pour l'aider, si tu fais comme ça, la poussière ne tombera pas par terre. »

« Ah. »

Ron avait repris son balai et quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées avant que Malefoy ne reprenne la parole.

« Weasley ? »

Ron releva la tête.

« ... J'accepte tes excuses. »

« Oh. »

Malefoy avait les sourcils froncés, et ne détachait pas son regard de l'étagère qu'il nettoyait avec acharnement.

« Je sais que c'est un truc de Gryffondor, ajouta-t-il. Les paris débiles, tout ça. Moi je trouve ça complètement stupide, mais toi tu es comme ça, et ça doit avoir ses bons côtés, j'imagine. Et puis, on se détestait avant même d'entrer à Poudlard, alors un mauvais coup de plus ou de moins... »

« D'autant que c'est toi qui en a fait le plus... » marmonna Ron qui se souvenait de quelques anecdotes particulièrement déplaisantes.

« Tu ne m'aide pas vraiment, là, Weasley » rétorqua Malefoy sèchement.

« Allez, sois pas de mauvaise foi, si Néville t'avais filé un coup de poing à chaque fois que tu l'avais humilié, t'aurais pas une aussi belle gueule aujourd'hui. »

Malefoy lui lança un regard surpris, et Ron se sentit rougir.

« Enfin, euh... se reprit-il. Je veux pas dire... »

« Oui, je sais, répondit Malefoy en reportant son attention sur l'étagère. T'as pas envie qu'on se fasse des idées, c'était un pari stupide, tu ne m'a pas embrassé pour mes beaux yeux... »

Ron allait répliquer, mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire, alors il choisit de se taire et de continuer sa corvée.

 

Le silence était un peu plus tendu désormais, Drago ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il trouvait ça très irritant.

« Désolé de t'avoir frappé. » lâcha-t-il pour dire quelque chose.

« Pour une fois, je le méritais... » répondit Weasley avec un haussement d'épaule.

Sa légèreté désarçonna Drago. Il se rappela de toutes les fois où il l'avait moqué, insulté, et même la chanson idiote des matchs de Quidditch. Et Potter, Granger, et même Londubat qui n'avait jamais rien répliqué à ses méchancetés...

« J'ai été sacrément abject toutes ces années, pas vrai... » murmura-t-il.

Quand il croisa le regard ébahi de Ron, il se sentit soudain très vulnérable.

« C'est bon, dit-il agacé, tu as très bien entendu, je ne vais pas te le mettre par écrit ! »

Cela fit rire Weasley, ce qui lui permit de se détendre un peu. Comme il ne voulait que le silence gênant se réinstalle, il changea de sujet.

« Juste une question... Pour le pari, c'était bien Finnegan ? »

« Ouaip, répondit Ron. Comment tu as deviné, d'ailleurs ? Je croyais que tu ignorais superbement tous ces idiots de Gryffondors. »

Drago leva un sourcil.

« On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez très discrets. Surtout lui. Mais toi, ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée qu'il ne fallait pas répondre aux provocations ? »

« T'es gonflé de dire ça, rétorqua Ron. Mais non, je n'y pense pas. J'aime pas qu'on me rabaisse. Et je veux être fier de moi, et fier de ma famille, même si on n'a pas grand chose et que je n'ai pas beaucoup de qualités. »

Drago ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse sincère.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait, demanda-t-il, de grandir dans une famille... nombreuse ? »

 

« Tu veux dire dans une famille pauvre ? » demanda Ron avec agressivité, parce que c'était évident que c'était ce à quoi Malefoy avait pensé.

« J'essaie juste de faire la conversation, rétorqua l'autre. Ne te sens surtout pas obligé de répondre... »

Ron se demanda un moment si c'était un piège. On ne savait jamais avec un Serpentard, mais que risquait-il au fond ? La vérité ne pouvait pas être pire que ce que Malefoy racontait sur lui depuis la première année.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je suis le sixième enfant, et quand je suis né, ça faisait déjà un moment que mes parents galéraient financièrement. Donc il fallait toujours faire attention à tout, ne pas faire de caprice, et j'ai jamais rien eu à moi. C'était toujours les affaires de mes frères, les balais de mes frères, les histoires de mes frères. Billy, c'était le talentueux, Charlie le casse-cou, Percy le bon élève, et Fred... Fred et George c'étaient les clowns de la famille. Moi j'avais rien de spécial, j'étais juste Ron. Et comme Ginny est arrivé juste après, la seule fille, bah je suis passé un peu inaperçu. Elle avait même droit à des affaires neuves. »

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'en dire autant. Ron se souvint de l'humiliation de leur première rencontre à l'école. _Un rouquin, et une robe de seconde main, tu es forcément un Weasley_. Il était au-delà de ça maintenant, c'était à Malefoy d'avoir honte, pas à lui, mais ça faisait toujours un peu mal.

« C'est pas comme si tu pouvais comprendre, dit-il d'une voix sourde pour masquer sa gêne, toi t'as toujours eu tout ce que tu voulais. »

 

Drago ne répondit rien. Étrangement, il comprenait bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Pas la pauvreté, bien sûr. Il avait toujours été gâté, pourri, sans doute, et il était enfant unique. Matériellement, il n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Mais quand il repensait à son enfance, à sa terreur de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de son père, à toutes les défenses qu'il avait mises en place pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir au fait que sa lignée, sa position, son argent, son père, tout ce qui le rendait fier n'était pas lui, pour ne plus ressentir ce doute sur sa valeur personnelle, quand il pensait à tout ça, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre ce que cela faisait de se retrouver éclipsé par son propre nom.

« J'imagine, demanda-t-il avec moins de curiosité qu'il n'en éprouvait réellement, qu'avoir Potter et Granger comme amis n'aide pas vraiment... »

Weasley lui lança un regard noir, mais Drago leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« C'est pas pour dire du mal d'eux, s'expliqua-t-il, c'est juste qu'ils... Ils ne passent pas inaperçus. »

Weasley hésita un instant, peut-être pour évaluer sa sincérité.

« C'est pas vraiment un secret de toute façon, finit-il par dire. Entre le Sauveur et la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, je ne fais pas vraiment le poids. Mais Harry, c'est comme un frère en mieux, c'est juste... quand je voyais que ma mère avait l'air de l'aimer plus que moi, j'étais super jaloux... »

Weasley continuait d'hésiter, alors Drago resta complètement impassible. Il était assez curieux de la suite.

« Et Hermione... Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me prend pour le dernier des idiots. Je crois que je préfère quand on se dispute, quand elle me frappe ou qu'elle m'envoie des canaris dans la figure. C'est toujours mieux que de faire quelque chose de bien et de s'entendre dire _tiens, toi, tu es capable de faire ça ?_ , comme si c'était étonnant. »

Ce n'était pas étonnant de la part de Granger en tout cas. Et puis, Weasley se comportait parfois comme le dernier des idiots. Mais Drago n'allait pas lui dire ça, ce n'était pas le moment.

« Elle est tellement intelligente, continua Weasley, et même aujourd'hui, sans les disputes, je vois bien qu'on n'est pas au même niveau, alors je préfère être son meilleur ami avec qui elle a tout traversé plutôt qu'un petit copain boulet. »

Tiens, il n'était pas au courant qu'ils avaient rompu... Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette manie de défendre ses amis en se rabaissant soi-même ? Weasley n'était pas parfait, mais Potter et Granger non plus, et il avait bien le droit de leur en vouloir parfois, non ? Drago ne s'en serait pas privé à sa place. Mais Weasley n'allait pas le rater s'il se permettait la moindre réflexion sur ses amis.

 

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte ça, déjà ? »

 

Drago n'en avais aucune idée. Il n'aurait pas cru que le Gryffondor pouvait parler aussi longtemps. Et il ne préférait pas trop y réfléchir, parce qu'un Malefoy qui compatissait aux misères d'un Weasley, ça n'augurait rien de bon.

« En tout cas, reprit l'autre, tu as dit tout à l'heure que ça avait peut-être des bons côtés, de toujours répondre aux provocations. C'est vrai. »

Drago lui lança un regard interrogateur, et il n'en fallut pas plus.

« Je m'en suis servi parfois, expliqua-t-il. Quand j'avais peur, mais qu'il fallait bouger quand même, j'imaginais que quelqu'un me provoquait comme ça. _Tes frères n'hésiteraient même pas. Un Weasley surmonte sa peur. Même pas cap_ '... » Weasley eut un petit rire. « C'est idiot, non ? »

Drago secoua la tête. Non, ça n'avait rien d'idiot. Lui, quand il avait peur...

 

Ils eurent bientôt terminé de nettoyer la salle de Métamorphoses. Ils hésitèrent un instant à attendre le retour de McGonagall, mais il n'avaient aucune idée de quand elle rentrerait, et c'était bientôt l'heure de l'extinction des feux, alors ils décidèrent de regagner leurs dortoirs et qu'ils pouvaient bien attendre une nuit la décision de la Directrice.

« C'est Polly qui va être contente. » fit Ron en dégageant les cheveux devant ses yeux.

Malefoy se contenta de hocher la tête en silence.

« Bon... Bah... Bonne nuit. »

« Ouais... Bonne nuit. »

Ron souriait jusqu'aux oreilles en montant les escaliers du donjon. Il était épuisé mais content, c'était peut-être la bonne fatigue de l'effort, ou bien le fait d'avoir sorti ces poids qu'il avait toujours sur le cœur, ou bien la satisfaction d'avoir eu une vraie discussion avec Malefoy. Ce soir là, Harry et Hermione l'attendaient, bien installés dans le canapé de la salle commune. Ron avait très envie d'aller se coucher, mais il y avait un bon feux dans la cheminée, les coussins étaient vraiment tentants, et après tout ses amis avaient eu la gentillesse de l'attendre.

« ça a l'air d'aller. » lui dit Harry quand il le vit.

« On pensait te retrouver en colère. » dit Hermione en lui faisant une place sur le canapé.

« Ou alors avec le nez en sang. » ajouta Harry avec un sourire.

« Croyez le ou pas, répondit Ron en s'affalant sur les coussins, c'était plutôt sympa comme retenue. On a même discuté avec Malefoy. Vraiment discuté, sans se battre ni rien. »

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Et moi qui croyait que ce n'était qu'un _petit abruti arrogant_... »

Ron pinça les lèvres. C'était lui qui avait dit ça, il y avait quoi... Même pas une semaine ? Mais ces derniers soirs avaient vraiment été différents. Agréables, presque.

« Il l'est, c'est juste... une exception? Ça doit être assez fatiguant d'être lui-même, il fait peut-être des pauses de temps en temps... »

Sa réplique provoqua un petit rire.

« Encore trois jours, c'est ça ? » demanda Harry.

Ron bailla.

« Non, McGonagall est contente de nous, elle a dit qu'elle nous libérait ce soir si on ne faisait pas de bêtises. »

« C'est super, s'exclama Hermione. Comme ça tu vas pouvoir travailler ton essai pour jeudi ! »

Ron lui lança un regard horrifié, de peur d'avoir encore oublié un devoir, mais comprit vite qu'elle le faisait marcher, et il se mit à rire, autant pour la fatigue que pour la plaisanterie.

« On devrait aller se coucher », dit Harry d'une voix un peu somnolente.

Il était en train de s'endormir sur le canapé, la tête contre l'épaule d'Hermione, qui avait elle même un bras dans le dos de Ron. Ils étaient si bien comme ça, tous les trois, avec la chaleur du feu et tous les coussins et les couvertures. Ron songea vaguement que malgré tous leurs défauts et tous ses complexes, il avait les meilleurs amis du monde, et juste avant de s'endormir, il pensa à Malefoy, à ce petit monde qu'ils avaient partagé pendant trois soirs et qui n'existait déjà plus.

 

Drago descendit les escaliers qui menaient aux sous-sols, marmonna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. Il restait quelques élèves qui tournèrent la tête à son passage avant de se désintéresser de lui totalement. Drago baissa la tête et fonça directement dans son dortoir. Il avait le lit le plus loin de la porte. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de garçons de leur année, et il ne leur parlait pas. Il ne parlait à personne en vérité. Weasley était l'exception ces derniers temps. Ron Weasley avec son uniforme mal ajusté et ses cheveux trop longs. Cet idiot... Il se changea en vitesse, se faufila dans son lit et, une fois sous les couvertures, il sortit une lettre de sa mère de sous son oreiller. Il l'avait reçue il y a plus d'une semaine, mais en avait toujours reporté la lecture. Il repensa à la beuglante de Weasley en deuxième année. Ça serait pire s'il attendait trop longtemps. Après une hésitation, il décacheta la missive et commença à lire.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, Ron se leva en pleine forme. Il faisait beau dehors, il était en parfaite santé, il n'avait que des matières qu'il appréciait. Il avait un peu mal au dos parce qu'ils avaient dormis tous les trois sur le canapé avec Harry et Hermione, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait envie de chanter et sourirait de toutes ses dents. Bref, sa journée s'annonçait merveilleuse. Il laissa partir Harry et Hermione devant pour récupérer un pull plus chaud aux dortoirs, et fut agréablement surpris de croiser Malefoy dans les couloirs avant d'arriver à la grande salle. Il le salua joyeusement. Mais le garçon avait les traits tirés et le regard vide.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » lui dit le Serpentard.

Alors Ron le suivit, surpris et un peu déçu de la froideur de l'accueil. Ils s'étaient pourtant bien amusés la veille, non ? Malefoy le conduisit dans une salle de classe vide, ferma la porte et la vérouilla d'un mouvement de baguette.

Puis il releva sa manche gauche, révélant le crâne et le serpent imprimés sur sa peau, la marque noire des mangemorts.

« Tu savais que quand Il nous appelait, commença Malefoy, le serpent bougeait, et que la douleur était atroce ? »

Ron déglutit, incapable de détacher les yeux de la marque noire sur la peau si blanche.

« J'ai demandé à Madame Pomfresh, ajouta Malefoy. Je pensais qu'elle finirait par s'effacer maintenant qu'Il est mort pour de bon. Mais non. Elle va peut-être pâlir un peu, mais elle sera toujours là. »

Sa voix était amère. Ron sentait l'horreur de mois, d'années de guerre, de peur et de douleur s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il avait presque oublié.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu reparles de tout ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Parce que c'est ce qui est arrivé ! cria Malefoy en levant son bras. Tu fais comme si la guerre n'avait pas eu lieu, comme si on était encore en troisième année, et que tout ce qui nous séparait n'était qu'une banale querelle de famille. Mais tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Je ne suis plus un sale gosse trop gâté qui abuse de ses privilèges. Je suis un mangemort ! J'ai choisi le camp de Voldemort, je me suis battu à côté de lui ! »

« Tu n'as jamais tué personne. » dit Ron, comme si cela changeait quelque chose, comme si cela rendait le reste moins grave.

« Peut-être, dit Malefoy. Parce que j'étais trop lâche. Parce que je n'en étais même pas capable. Mais j'ai fait rentrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard, j'ai – enfin, Weasley, ouvre les yeux, il y a eu une guerre ! Poudlard a failli être détruit ! Des gens sont morts à cause de moi ! Ton frère est mort à cause de gens comme moi ! Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es mis en tête, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'un coup tu te mets à me parler comme si on pouvait être amis, parce qu'on ne l'a jamais été, et après tout ce qui s'est passé, on est sûr que ça n'arrivera jamais ! »

Soudain Ron revoyait les couloirs effondrés, les sortilèges qui filaient, le médaillon, et Harry qui avait failli mourir et Fred et-

« Je ne suis pas d'accord » dit-il d'une voix ferme. Il n'allait pas pleurer, il n'allait pas se laisser abattre par la tristesse, et il n'allait certainement pas baisser les yeux. « Il y a eu une guerre, c'est vrai, mais elle est finie. Il n'y a plus de mangemorts. Et tu étais dans l'autre camp, mais tu n'avais pas le choix, et- »

« Oh épargne-moi ta pitié ! » siffla Malefoy.

Ses paroles était si pleines de haine que Ron se sentit rapetisser.

« Tu penses que tu peux comprendre ce que je vis ? demanda Malefoy. C'est facile pour toi, tu es du bon côté ! Avec les bons amis, les bonnes valeurs, la bonne maison. Alors on va blâmer l'éducation du pauvre petit Malefoy qui est tombé dans la mauvaise famille, c'est ça ? Ça te fait te sentir mieux de me plaindre ? Ça te donne l'impression d'être quelqu'un de meilleur ? »

Ron était horrifié, mais il n'arrivait plus à parler, il ne pouvait qu'encaisser ce qui lui tombait dessus par surprise.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi, Wealsey ! Tu crois que tu peux comprendre, mais au fond tu n'en sais rien ! Moi j'y croyais dur comme fer, à ce qu'il disait ! Et si je n'avais pas été un lâche, peut-être que je ne serais pas ici en ce moment. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être avec eux, de les voir faire, de les avoir dans ta maison, à surveiller tous tes mouvements, prêt à tuer au moindre faux pas... Et tout ce que tu croyais, tout ce qui avait de l'importance, tout ça qui s'écroule autour de toi, le déshonneur, l'humiliation, ta mère blanche de peur, ton propre père qui ne daigne même plus baisser les yeux vers toi, alors que toi tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui, même en sachant qu'il n'est pas ce que tu as cru qu'il était, même quand tu commences à penser que peut-être il n'en vaux pas la peine. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il te reste, parce que sans ça, tu n'es plus rien, tu n'es plus personne. Juste un lâche. On n'a pas tous les mêmes choix, Weasley, mais j'ai fait le mien, et je t'interdis d'avoir pitié de moi ! »

 

Ron voulut faire un mouvement pour le retenir, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger, et Malefoy sortit de la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment oublié la guerre ? Quand ils avaient repris l'école, tous, Ron s'était senti comme... comme avant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas inquiété pour le prochain devoir et les examens de fin d'année. Avec Harry, Hermione, et tous les autres, c'était comme si on leur avait rendu une année d'insouciance, et Ron avait accueilli le répit sans même se poser de question. Pour lui, ces derniers mois, Malefoy était le sale type qu'il n'avait jamais pu sentir sans se rappeler le pourquoi du comment, parce que leurs pères se détestaient, qui lui avait fait des sales coups, mais rien qui dépassait des chamailleries de gamins. Il avait oublié le Malefoy des dernières années, pâle, maigre, apeuré, celui qui l'avait empoisonné par erreur, celui qu'Harry avait trouvé pleurant dans les toilettes, celui qu'ils avaient sauvé dans la Salle-sur-demande... Et Malefoy avait joué le jeu. Il l'avait appelé « Weasmoche », s'était moqué de la stupidité des Gryffondors, il lui avait cassé le nez, il s'était excusé, il l'avait écouté parler...

Il se tourna soudain en entendant la porte se rouvrir.

« C'est là que tu te cachais ? On t'a cherché partout pendant le repas, tu te rends compte qu'on va être en... Ron ? »

« Hermione... » répondit Ron en sentant sa lèvre trembler.

 

 ***

 

Personne ne vit Drago de la journée. Il s'était caché dans un couloir désaffecté des cachots, et s'était laisser doucement glisser contre le mur, avant d'enfouir la tête dans ses bras. Il y avait presque cru. Dans l'urgence du quotidien, les cours, les examens, il avait presque oublié. Mais comme tous les mensonges, cela ne pouvait pas durer infiniment. Il l'avait lui-même fait voler en éclat, tant qu'il en avait la force. À la fin de l'année, il quitterait Poudlard. Son père, il continuerait de l'appeler son père quoi qu'il arrive, était en prison. Sa mère était seule, dans une chambre minable d'une auberge au rabais. Tous leurs biens avaient été saisis en réparation des crimes commis. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire après, aucune perspective. Un horizon bouché et menaçant. Avec un peu de chance, lui et sa mère éviteraient Azkaban, ils vivraient dans la honte, reclus, proscris, coupables. Ou bien peut-être devrait-il tout laisser derrière lui, tout quitter et reprendre de zéro ailleurs. Drago se sentait si seul, plus seul encore que dans le bureau de Dumbledore, quand Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé pour tuer le vieillard à sa place. Il n'avait plus rien à quoi se rattacher, que le vide qui le dévorait en dedans, et cette amertume dans la bouche, d'un début de nausée qui reste sans délivrance. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne bougerait plus jamais, à moins que quelqu'un ne vienne le relever. Peut-être que cet imbécile de Weasley serait capable de partir à sa recherche, malgré ce qu'il lui avait craché tout à l'heure, avec son sourire gêné et ses petits yeux de chien. Mais Ron ne pouvait avoir aucune idée de l'endroit où il était. Après tout Drago s'était caché pour ne pas qu'on le trouve...

 

***

 

Hermione hochait la tête d'un air compréhensif. Ils étaient remontés au dortoir à la première occasion, s'étaient assis en tailleur sur le lit de Ron et Ron lui avait tout raconté.

« Moi aussi, dit-elle doucement, je trouve ça plus facile de faire semblant d'être une étudiante normale. Mais à un moment où un autre... »

Son regard s'assombrit, et Ron se demanda si elle aussi s'était pris la réalité en pleine face, et si elle avait pris sur elle pour les épargner Harry et lui.

« Ça faisait plus d'un mois que je n'avais pas pensé à Fred, dit-il, enfin pensé au fait qu'il... qu'il n'est plus là... »

« Oh, Ron... »

Hermione lui passa un bras dans le dos et le sera doucement contre elle. Ron se laissa tranquillement aller. À une époque, le simple fait de la toucher lui aurait donné envie de l'embrasser, et plus... Ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Il espérait qu'elle aussi était passée à autre chose.

« Malefoy va nous empoisonner la vie jusqu'au bout... » dit-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

« Il n'y peut rien, répliqua immédiatement Ron. Il est en pleine galère. Et puis, c'est moi qui suis allé lui parler. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Et tu prends sa défense en plus... Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de Ronald Weasley ? »

Cela les fit rire un peu, mais ce n'était pas qu'une plaisanterie pour Ron. Il voulait vraiment le défendre. Il avait été un sale type avant la guerre, mais Ron avait eu aussi parfois sa part de préjugés, ils avaient tous les deux été conditionnés par leur famille, et la personne qu'il avait commencé à découvrir depuis l'incident... Ron se souvînt alors d'un coup qu'il l'avait embrassé, et se mit à rougir.

« Je crois que je suis amoureux de lui... » lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir.

Hermione s'écarta de lui.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

Ron n'en revenait pas de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt.

« Depuis le pari avec Seamus, dit-il prit par la révélation soudaine. Je pense à lui sans arrêt, et quand on était en retenue, et qu'on a discuté, et il m'écoutait et il me posait des questions et moi je parlais et je parlais parce que c'était si agréable d'avoir son attention. Et quand il m'a montré sa marque, j'étais prêt à lui trouver toutes les excuses du monde juste pour pouvoir continuer de penser du bien de lui... »

C'était tellement évident ! Mais quand il tourna la tête et vit l'expression sidérée d'Hermione, l'absurdité de la situation lui apparut soudain et troubla ses certitudes.

« Tu dois penser que c'est dingue. » dit-il en baissant les yeux.

« Laisse-moi deux minutes pour digérer l'information. » répondit Hermione, qui contemplait le vide avec des yeux ronds.

Ron pinça les lèvres et acquiesça. Ils restèrent immobile un moment, puis Hermione se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Il croisa son regard, inquiet de son jugement.

« Est-ce que c'est... sérieux ? » demanda-t-elle avec précaution, comme si un mauvais choix de mot pouvait déclencher une catastrophe.

Ron réfléchit vraiment avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il finalement d'une voix un peu rauque. C'est... C'est là. »

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, et Ron attendait son verdict, fébrile, quand soudain elle étrangla un rire et se cacha le visage de ses mains.

« J'en reviens pas... s'écria-t-elle exaspérée. De toutes les personnes... Malefoy ! »

« Hey ! se défendit Ron. Vous n'arrêtez pas de me dire avec Ginny que je devrais être plus ouvert d'esprit- »

Le regard noir de son amie l'arrêta net. Il n'avait pas le droit de plaisanter là-dessus et il le savait. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la question.

« C'est parce que tu éprouves de la compassion pour lui ? » demanda-t-elle franchement.

Ron, qui avait très envie de répliquer qu'il ne pouvait éprouver de compassion pour personne puisqu'il avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, se retînt et chercha une réponse sincère.

« Non... Peut-être un peu, mais pas au début. Je ne pensais vraiment pas à ce qui lui était arrivé pendant la guerre avant qu'il... »

« Avant qu'il te mette le nez dedans. » finit Hermione.

Elle avait raison, et Ron se sentait idiot et savait qu'elle pensait probablement la même chose. Mais elle était quand même là, à démêler ses états d'âme avec lui, et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps...

« Écoute, finit-elle par dire, je n'ai pas à juger, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix dans ce genre de situation... »

Ils échangèrent un regard embarrassé. Ils en savaient quelque chose.

« Mais tu sais, reprit-elle, qu'il est très improbable qu'il ressente la même chose que toi. »

Ron acquiesça.

« Et, ajouta-elle, même si c'est le cas... Et que vous essayez... Il y a de fortes chances que vous souffriez beaucoup tous les deux... »

Ron le savait aussi.

« Et les difficultés seront encore plus grandes quand vous sortirez de Poudlard... »

« Hermione, tu es déprimante. »

Elle prit un air outré et le poussa de toute ses forces hors du lit. Ron se rattrapa de justesse avant de tomber, et souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Idiot, lui dit-elle affectueusement. Je suis juste en train de te dire que tu es tombé amoureux de la pire personne possible, et que si ça se passe mal, ce qui sera sans doute le cas, c'est encore moi qui vais ramasser les pots cassés. »

Ron grimaça. Elle avait surement raison, comme toujours.

« Harry est au courant ? »

Ron fit non de la tête. Un simple regard lui indiqua qu'Hermione était d'accord avec lui : le sujet était délicat et ne valait peut-être pas la peine d'être abordé trop vite. Finalement, elle osa une autre question, d'une voix plus prudente.

« Est-ce que tu as l'impression qu'il y a une chance que Malefoy... »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase.

« Je n'en sais rien, dit Ron. De toute façon pour le moment il m'en veut. Je devrais aller m'excuser, mais je ne suis pas doué pour ça. »

Hermione lui passa un bras dans le dos, sans le contredire pour autant.

« Laisse-lui du temps, dit-elle. Je pense que vous en avez besoin tous les deux. »

Ron posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Je t'aime, tu sais. » dit-il.

« Je sais. »

Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais il savait à sa voix qu'elle souriait.

 

***

 

Le lendemain, Drago était convoqué par la directrice. Il n'avait pas dormi, l'engourdissement de ses muscles et de son esprit étaient bien plus supportables que ce qu'il avait traversé la veille. Évidemment, McGonagall allait lui parler de la journée de cours qu'il avait séchée. Drago n'aurait pas pu y accorder la moindre importance même s'il l'avait voulu. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui. Il voulait simplement dormir, et ne jamais se réveiller.

« Je ne peux laisser passer votre comportement d'hier... »

Drago se grattait machinalement le bras sous sa chemise sans l'écouter vraiment.

« Vous avez manqué la totalité des cours de la journée, ainsi que les repas, et vous n'étiez pas dans votre chambre à l'heure de l'extinction des feux. »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait être convoqué par la directrice pour avoir séché quelques cours... »

« Ne m'obligez pas à vous retirer des points pour impertinence, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Vous devez comprendre que c'est une faveur que Poudlard vous fait. Ne gâchez pas votre chance de faire vos preuves... »

Drago leva lentement ses yeux fatigués vers elle. Ses preuves que quoi ? Qu'il valait mieux que ce qu'il avait toujours été ? Il essaya de répondre avec mépris, et ne trouva que de la colère.

« Parce que vous croyez qu'on me laissera une seconde chance après Poudlard ? Vous croyez qu’assister aux cours et bien réussir mes ASPIC va changer quoi que ce soit à ma situation ? »

Elle pouvait le trouver insolent, lui enlever tous les points qu'elle voulait, elle pouvait le mettre en retenue pour le reste de l'année scolaire ou l'empêcher de passer ses examens, mais elle ne pouvait pas le mettre plus bas qu'il n'était déjà. Il était fatigué de lutter.

De l'autre côté du bureau, Mcgonagall poussa un long soupir. Drago s'était attendu à des réprimandes, des punitions. Il l'avait provoquée exprès.

« Monsieur Malefoy... c'était la première fois qu'il s'apercevait de sa voix sèche était pouvait être chaleureuse. Aujourd'hui, vous avez l'impression que tout est perdu et que vous n'avez pas d'avenir. Ce n'est pas une fatalité. Vous avez les moyens de vous en sortir. Mais cela ne risque pas d'arriver si vous baissez les bras. »

Drago se raidit pour étouffer un sanglot. C'était bien une leçon de Gryffondor, ça. Aussitôt, McGonagall était redevenue la directrice stricte et pincée que tous connaissaient.

« J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre. » dit-elle en reportant son attention aux papiers qui traînaient sur le bureau.

« Oui, Professeur. » répondit Drago les yeux brûlants.


	5. Chapter 5

Il s'efforça de suivre son conseil. Après tout, pourquoi s'inquiéter de l'avenir quand il n'avait pas encore quitté l'école ? Il avait deux objectifs simples : se faire oublier et passer ses examens. Et se donner les moyens d'atteindre ses objectifs, c'était son domaine. Pour les ASPIC, il n'était pas mauvais, et capable de se concentrer sur ses révisions s'il le décidait. Quant au reste, ce n'était pas difficile : les autres Serpentards l'évitaient, puisqu'il était la preuve vivante de leur déchéance, et le reste de l'école n'avait pas l'intention de porter la moindre attention à une maison en disgrâce. Exception faite évidemment de Ron Weasley, qui était capable des surprises les plus folles. Mais le Gryffondor semblait s'être désintéressé de lui, et l'ignora pendant la semaine qui suivit. D'abord Drago s'en trouva soulagé. Son message était passé, et tout était redevenu normal. Mais très vite, certains détails commencèrent à lui manquer. L'habitude que l'autre avait prise de le saluer le matin, les regards furtifs échangés en cours, sa compagnie silencieuse pendant les retenues, le son de sa voix quand il racontait sa vie, et même cette mèche irritante qui venait toujours cacher ses yeux. Mais c'était mieux ainsi, après tout les héros de la guerre avaient bien mieux à faire que de se lier avec les vaincus. C'est donc avec un léger pincement au cœur mais une détermination sans faille que Drago reprit ses études en main.

 

Il aurait dû savoir qu'il se trompait, que Weasley ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Un jour qu'il était allé se promener près du lac pour une petite pause entre deux essais, il entendit des pas hésitants derrière lui.

« Tu as un moment ? »

Weasley se donnait des airs détachés, les mains dans les poches de son manteau avec son écharpe enroulée négligemment autour de son cou, mais il avait le regard hésitant, et pinçait les lèvres comme il le faisait quand il était gêné. Drago aurait voulu le chasser d'une réplique bien sentie, le renvoyer à ses amis les héros et à sa vie simple, mais Ron était le seul qui avait envie de lui adresser la parole depuis le début de l'année, et la solitude commençait à peser lourd. Il hocha simplement la tête, et s'assit sur une grosse pierre en face du lac. Weasley l'imita, et laissa s'installer un silence pesant entre eux. Drago sentait les regards que l'autre lui jetaient sans oser se lancer. Où était passée l'audace des Weasley ? Peut-être devait-il s'excuser pour la dernière fois. Il n'avait dit que ce qu'il pensait, mais il avait été assez brutal... Il se demandait si c'était à lui de prendre la parole quand Weasley se décida. Le Gryffondor avait les coudes sur ses genoux, et même et tournant la tête, Drago n'arrivait pas à voir son visage.

« Je ne trouve pas ça lâche de ne pas être capable de tuer quelqu'un... » lâcha-t-il.

Il avait une de ces façons d'amener la conversation...

« Je t'ai déjà dit, Weasley, j'ai pas besoin qu'on me prenne en pitié- »

« C'est pas ça. » l'interrompit l'autre.

Drago hocha la tête et attendit la suite.

« C'est juste... On a passé pas mal de temps ensemble ces dernières semaines. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je serais capable de te supporter aussi longtemps, et en fait... Bah je... J'ai trouvé ça sympa de passer du temps avec toi. »

Ils levèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre au même moment, et Drago dut détourner le regard. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il avait décidé de se faire oublier, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se lier à Weasley, c'était trop compliqué, ça attirerait l'attention.

« J'ai une question, enchaîna le Gryffondor. Toi aussi tu as fait semblant pendant un moment. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Drago ferma les yeux. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

« Une lettre de ma mère, répondit-il tout de même. Mon père a été condamné. »

Il s'attendait à ce que Weasley réplique, une parole de réconfort maladroite ou bien une réflexion sur le fait que son père le méritait. Mais l'autre se contenta de hocher la tête, sans chercher à expliquer ou arranger quoi que ce soit, et Drago eut soudain envie de ne jamais s'arrêter de parler.

« Moi aussi je préférais faire semblant, dit-il. Mais c'est un peu plus compliqué à Serpentard. »

Il ne parla pas du traitement particulier que lui avaient réservé ses pairs, les regards accusateurs et l'isolement. Il ne mentionna pas qu'il était le seul dans toute l'école à porter la marque, ni à quel point sa situation était précaire. Mais Weasley l'écoutait toujours sans rien dire, alors il se permit de continuer un peu.

« Je ne voulais pas lire la lettre. J'avais peur de savoir ce qu'elle disait, et tant qu'elle n'était pas ouverte, je pouvais faire comme si ça n'existait pas. J'ai finit par la lire le dernier soir de retenue. Et après avoir eu la nouvelle, je ne pouvais pas continuer à mentir. »

Il s'arrêta là. C'était vraiment tentant, de continuer à s'épancher, mais il savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, il ne pourrait plus retenir ses émotions, et Weasley ne devait pas savoir à quel point il se sentait seul et méprisable et complètement désemparé.

« C'était pas un mensonge. » dit le Gryffondor.

Drago voulait répondre que si, qu'ils avaient tous les deux fait semblant d'être d'autres personnes dans un autre contexte, et que tout ce qu'il avait pu y avoir entre eux à ce moment là n'était fondé que sur du vent. Mais il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il n'osait même pas le regarder. Il ne pouvait que serrer la machoire pour ne surtout pas se mettre à pleurer, et espérer très fort que Weasley ne remarque rien. Ça devenait vraiment trop difficile, de sentir l'attention bienveillante de l'autre, ce silence accueillant, les coups d'oeil qu'il devinait sans y répondre, et simplement la présence de Weasley, plus proche de lui que quiconque ces derniers temps. Drago pouvait entendre sa respiration, il avait presque l'impression de sentir la chaleur de son corps. Et il se sentait tellement vulnérable, et il devait faire tant d'efforts pour garder Weasley à distance.

« C'est pas parce qu'on a arrêté de faire semblant que je ne t'apprécie plus, dit Weasley. C'est vrai, je ne sais pas encore quoi faire de tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais pour le moment tu es ici avec nous. Je ne veux pas m'imposer, mais ça se voit que tu ne vas pas bien. Alors s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu peux m'en parler. »

Drago tourna enfin la tête vers lui. Weasley avait son sourire pincé qui lui donnait des airs de gamin. Son écharpe lui mangeait une partie du visage, et sa mèche agaçante tombait un peu sur le côté, révélant ses deux yeux pour une fois.

Il ne pouvait pas. Drago était capable de se débrouiller seul, et même d'endurer la solitude, mais il ne pouvait pas repousser Weasley, pas quand il le regardait avec ces yeux-là, pas après ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Alors il hocha la tête, et trouva la force de parler sans trembler.

« Merci, Weasley. »

Le sourire du jeune homme s'étira un peu plus, et il hocha la tête en réponse. Ils restèrent un moment à regarder le lac sous le ciel gris, en silence, puis Drago se leva pour rentrer. Il commençait à avoir froid, et il lui restait du travail.

« A plus tard, alors ? » dit-il en essayant de garder un ton anodin.

« A plus tard. »

Il avait déjà fait quelque pas vers le château quand Weasley l'apostropha.

« Hey, Malefoy... »

Drago se retourna.

« Tu peux m'appeler Ron, si tu veux. »

 

Les rumeurs sur l'incident s'étaient tues depuis longtemps. La plupart des élèves continuaient de parler des cours, des examens, du Quidditch et des potins du moment en ignorant les têtes manquantes dans les dortoirs et à la table des professeurs. Ron continuait de vivre le quotidien tranquille et bien réglé de l'école. Ils avaient reparlé avec Harry et Hermione, de la guerre et de tout le reste. Mais comme la plupart, entre deux souvenirs douloureux, ils se laissaient aller à l'insouciance d'une année sans drame et sans aventure. Poudlard était vraiment redevenu l'établissement inébranlable et intemporel qui leur avait été leur foyer depuis déjà sept ans, et Ron était assez reconnaissant d'avoir la possibilité de se faire d'autres souvenirs après la bataille, plutôt que de rester sur les images du château en ruine. Il avait aussi parlé à Harry de Malefoy. Il ne l'avait pas pris aussi mal que Ron n'avait craint. Pas aussi bien qu'Hermione, non plus. Il avait été un peu choqué, avait posé des questions peu pertinentes comme « Mais je croyais que tu aimais les filles ? » Ça avait agacé Ron, au début, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout soyons honnêtes, à la place d'Harry, il n'aurait pas été à moitié aussi compréhensif.

Il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec Malefoy, il suivait les conseils d'Hermione qui en gros, lui avait dit « prends ton temps et n'oublie pas de réfléchir », mais quand ils se croisaient, et que Ron le saluait, le Serpentard lui rendait son salut. De temps en temps, ils discutaient, jamais de la guerre. Ron avait quelques informations sur la situation actuelle de Malefoy, il savaient que la famille avait perdu le manoir et la plupart de leurs biens, que Lucius était à Azkaban, que Narcissa lui envoyait au moins trois lettres par mois. Mais Malefoy – Drago, il devait prendre l'habitude de l'appeler Drago – n'allait jamais plus loin que les faits. Le plus souvent, ils parlaient des cours qu'ils avaient en commun, ou bien des premières années. Il leur arriva plusieurs fois de se souvenir d'un mauvais coup et d'en rire. Ça n'avait rien eu de drôle à l'époque, mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, et qui flottait entre eux invisible mais bien présent, cela leur paraissait si loin, si mesquin...

Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais Ron était satisfait. À vrai dire, il avait l'impression que Drago était plutôt content de le voir, quand cela arrivait, et cela lui suffisait pour sourire jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Il était vraiment amoureux de lui. Physiquement et tout. Il s'était un moment demandé s'il n'avait pas exagéré, en en parlant à Hermione, il avait attendu que ça passe. Mais ça ne passait pas. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le dire à Drago, c'était déjà suffisamment embarrassant alors qu'il le gardait pour lui, et puis le Serpentard n'était certainement pas plus ouvert d'esprit sur le sujet que la plupart de leurs camarades, et il ne serait pas intéressé de toute façon.

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de le lui dire, mais un jour ça lui échappa. Ils discutaient dans un couloir vide, et Ron le regardait et avait un moment oublié d'écouter ce qu'il disait, absorbé par son profil. Ça lui arrivait de temps en temps, et jusqu'ici il avait toujours réussi à récupérer la conversation sans difficulté. Mais cette fois-ci, Drago s'en aperçut avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance.

« Hey, tu écoutes ce que je dis ? »

Ron le regarda avec des ronds. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il avait perdu le fil ? Il était incapable de se rappeler de quoi ils parlaient. Il était probablement en train de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Euh... Je... »

Drago eut un petit rire, ce qui n'aida pas Ron à reprendre ses esprit.

« Allez, dis-moi tout, Weasley, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse depuis un moment. C'est Granger ? »

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser. »

Quoi ?! Mais quel idiot ! Hermione avait raison, il était stupide, il était incroyablement stupide. Le Roi des imbéciles. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris de lâcher ça comme ça ? Et en face, Drago s'était complètement figé, probablement encore plus surpris que lui. Ron se sentit grimacer. Il n'osait plus bouger, n'osait pas détourner les yeux, et pendant un moment, il désespéra de se sortir de la situation. Drago n'avait pas détaché son regard médusé quand il rompit le silence, d'une voix à peine audible.

« Même pas cap'. »

 

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Drago était encore plus stupéfait par ses propres paroles que par celles de Weasley. Et ça avait l'air d'être pareil pour l'autre. Même pas cap', ça voulait dire... ça voulait dire... Weasley serra la mâchoire, l'air de prendre une décision, et s'approcha. Drago avait l'impression de se retrouver un mois plus tôt dans la grande salle, sauf que tout allait beaucoup plus lentement. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit, il fallait qu'il prévienne Weasley avant qu'il... Weasley ne l'obligerait pas, pas vrai ? C'était pour ça qu'il allait aussi doucement, pour que Drago ait tout le temps de revenir sur ses paroles, pour qu'il ait le choix, pour qu'il puisse dire non. Wealsey n'allait pas le forcer. Il fallait que Drago lui dise. Qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi, que c'était pour rire...

Sauf que ce n'était pas pour rire. Weasley était à quelques centimètres de lui, maintenant, Drago pouvait sentir sa respiration sur son visage, et il se sentait toujours incapable de bouger, incapable de parler, mais il voulait ce qui était en train d'arriver. Weasley effleura son poignet gauche du bout des doigts, les yeux toujours fixés sur lui, et d'abord Drago voulut retirer sa main, pas ce bras-là, mais Weasley se mordit la lèvre, toujours hésitant, et d'un coup Drago oublia complètement sa marque, oublia de penser, ferma les yeux et franchit la distance.

Weasley était trop... trop doux. Drago voulait plus, plus que des lèvres sur les siennes et une main sur son poignet. Il voulait... Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il voulait, mais apparemment, son corps savait pour lui. Il inclina la tête, ouvrit légèrement la bouche et pris le visage de Weasley dans ses mains. Weasl– non, Ron – fit un petit bruit de surprise et d'un coup ses mains étaient partout, dans son dos, sur sa taille, sur ses épaules. Drago en profita pour se presser contre lui, de toute sa hauteur, et pendant un moment, ce fut un chaos de langues et de dents, de nez contre joues, de bras, de coudes et de doigts dans les cheveux. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, avec personne, et à ce moment précis il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. Il voulait de jamais le lâcher, il voulait s'agripper à lui de toute ses forces, toujours plus près, toujours plus, et le dévorer tout entier et le serrer si fort qu'on ne pourrait plus faire la différence et il n'avait pas eu d'érection comme celle-là depuis...

Ce fut son propre gémissement qui le ramena à la réalité. Il avait commencé à bouger son bassin contre celui de Ron et le plaisir était si intense et si fulgurant qu'il lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

Il rompit le baiser et recula brusquement. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ?

 

Ron se sentait sourire alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration. Il devait avoir l'air d'un demeuré. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'était... C'était... Wow... Pourquoi Drago avait-il arrêté, d'ailleurs ? En face, le jeune homme avait l'air aux abois. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas aimé ? Ron se sentit soudain très triste à cette idée. Il avait l'esprit tellement lent qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir bu. Drago jeta un regard derrière lui et l'attrapa par la manche avant de l'entraîner dans la première salle de classe vide qu'il trouva. Ron se laissa submerger par des idées plutôt aventureuses quand Drago jeta un sort pour ne pas qu'on les entendent. Mais il n'osa pas préjuger, et il avait raison, car la première chose que Drago lui dit quand il se tourna vers lui fut :

« On ne peut pas faire ça. »

« ça quoi ? »

Ron n'était pas certain de savoir s'il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre ou s'il était vraiment idiot. Apparemment Drago ne savait pas non plus.

« Pas besoin de te faire un dessin Weasley. On est deux hommes. Deux sorciers. T'en as vu beaucoup, toi, des couples du même sexe ? Moi pas. Pour la plupart des gens, ça n'existe pas. »

« On dirait que tu as réfléchi à la question, répondit sèchement Ron. Tu aurais pu réfléchir aussi avant de m'inviter. Et de m'embrasser. »

Et de lui filer la trique. Oui, c'était sans doute un peu agressif, mais c'était ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux. La transition était un peu rude, et il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de crier, de le frapper ou bien de l'embrasser encore. Ce qu'il avait dit était de loin la répartie la moins déplacée.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, répondit Drago. C'était une mauvaise idée, je ne le ferais plus. »

Il parlait avec impatience, comme si ce n'était pas le sujet le plus important. Mais c'était important ! Ron ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis avant la bataille de Poudlard. Et en une minute, Drago lui avait donné les plus grands espoirs et les lui avait arraché dans la foulée. Il avait aussi son mot à dire, pas vrai ?

« Moi j'avais plutôt l'impression que ça t'avais plu. Drago. » dit-il simplement en jetant un regard pas vraiment discret vers son bassin. Drago se mit à rougir comme une pivoine, et Ron se rengorgea de sa petite victoire.

« Ce n'est pas la question ! » répliqua-t-il sans réussir à cacher sa gêne.

« Et c'est quoi la question ? » s'écria Ron. « ça t'as plu, ça m'a plu, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? »

Oui, il était en colère. Il avait le droit. Après tout ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencé. Pas vraiment.

« La question, répliqua Drago complètement hors de lui, c'est que personne ne va accepter ! »

Ron n'en revenait pas. C'était tellement Serpentard de dire ça.

« Mais on s'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais être courageux une fois dans ta vie et te moquer du regard des autres ? »

Il était allé trop loin. Il était en colère, mais... Mais là il avait dépassé les bornes, et ce n'était pas excusable. Il vit l'expression blessée de Drago juste avant que son visage ne se durcisse.

« Désolé de ne pas être un Gryffondor, dit-il alors avec une colère contenue. Désolé de réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes. Si on se met ensemble, en moins d'une semaine, on devient le scandale de toute l'école. Alors toi, tu es un héros, tu as des amis qui te sont fidèles, une famille qui te soutiendra peut-être, et les profs t'aiment bien. Et puis tu es le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, alors peut-être que tu n'auras pas d'ennuis. Mais moi, je suis un ancien mangemort, je te rappelle. Et j'ai déjà suffisamment à gérer, je n'ai pas envie de devenir le bouc émissaire de toute l'école, ou bien d'échouer à mes examens parce qu'un prof aura décidé de me saquer pour l'exemple. Et j'aimerai bien ne pas encore réduire mes chances de trouver du travail après Poudlard. »

Ron n'avait même pas envie de réfléchir à ce que l'autre disait. C'était tout ce qui lui importait ? Vraiment ? Et lui, quelle place il avait dans tout ça ? Malefoy ne le prenait même pas en compte ! Est-ce qu'il n'était qu'un bouche-trou ? Le seul type qui daignait lui parler alors Malefoy faisait l'effort d'être sympa avec lui ? La seule personne disponible donc il décidait de lui rouler un patin avant de le jeter ? C'était ça ?

« Si c'est tout ce qui compte pour toi, répliqua-t-il sèchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire ensemble, effectivement ! »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Drago face cette tête terriblement blessée. C'était la meilleure ! En plus il avait le droit d'être triste ! Mais le problème, c'était que ça fonctionnait. D'un coup, Ron se rendit compte de leur situation. Ils se parlaient depuis peut-être un mois, ils venaient de s'embrasser pour la première fois, et ils étaient là, à se disputer comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, à se blesser l'un l'autre... Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Si ça partait comme ça, Drago avait sans doute raison. Ce n'était pas ce que Ron voulait. Mais il avait vraiment envie d'essayer. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il poussa un soupir de frustration et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Je suis désolé, Drago, je... Je ne voulais pas me mettre en colère... Si tu ne veux pas... Je ne vais pas t'obliger, bien sûr. C'est juste... Que je t'apprécie vraiment, et ça fait mal de voir que c'est pas le cas de ton côté. »

 

Drago fronça les sourcils. C'était toujours pareil avec ce genre d'idiots, ils étaient incapables d'entendre des arguments rationnels. Et le simple fait d'en entendre leur faisait croire que vous n'éprouviez rien du tout. Est-ce que Ron pensait vraiment qu'il n'était rien pour lui ? Après tout, oui, ce n'était qu'un abruti de Gryffondor qui continuait de venir vers lui malgré tout ce qu'il faisait pour l'en dissuader, la seule personne peut-être au monde qui avait l'air de l'apprécier vraiment, et qui lui donnait l'impression de valoir quelque chose. Bien sûr, tout ça, pour lui, ça n'avait aucune valeur. Après tout il n'était qu'un Serpentard froid et calculateur, pas vrai ? Il n'avait pas de sentiments. Il n'avait jamais mal quand on l'attaquait.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne t'apprécie pas, expliqua Drago, c'est juste que nos décisions ont des conséquences. On ne vit pas d'amour et d'eau fraiche. »

Le regard d'espoir pur que lui envoya Ron à ce moment-là le désarçonna quelque peu. Est-ce que ça avait tellement d'importance, ce que Drago pensait de lui ? Il trouvait ça stupide, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu touché. Non, il ne devait pas y penser, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Ou peut-être que si, après tout... Il ne s'engageait pas pour une vie. Cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal d'avoir une personne sur qui compter, un allié dans la tempête, et il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était plaisant... et qu'il en avait envie. Rien ne disait que cela pouvait durer, il serait toujours temps d'y mettre un terme plus tard si la situation s'envenimait. Et même, avec un peu de discrétion... Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient passer inaperçus ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Ron, mais il était parfaitement capable de faire attention pour deux. Il était Serpentard après tout, parvenir à ses fins, c'était sa spécialité.

« Si je te dis que je suis prêt à tenter quelque chose, dit-il un peu plus froidement que ce que la situation exigeait, est-ce que tu arrêtera de faire ton regard de chiot abandonné ? Et pas la peine de te faire d'illusions, je ne m'engage à rien, et cette conversation est loin d'être finie. »

Le sourire de Ron aurait pu faire fondre un glaçon. Drago se rapprocha de lui et lui posa les mains sur les hanches. Et peut-être qu'il joua un peu avec les pans de sa chemise. Peut-être même qu'il passa ses doigts entre les boutons et qu'il caressa très légèrement sa peau. Ron se mit à rougir et se mordit de nouveau la lèvre. Oui, cette décision avait ses bons côtés.

« Tu es sûr ? demanda le Gryffondor. Je ne veux pas t'obliger... Surtout après ce que j'ai fait dans la grande salle. »

Mais est-ce qu'il ne pouvait jamais être un tout petit peu sûr de lui ? Drago avait du mal à y croire. Ce type avait quand même contribué à sauver le monde sorcier !

« À propos de la grande salle, dit-il très simplement, la prochaine fois que l'envie te prend de m'embrasser... tu peux simplement me demander. »

« Ok... Je peux t'embrasser ? »

« Mais je t'en prie. »


End file.
